Trapped or Maybe Not
by Merica4
Summary: savannah markey get into a fatal accident in the real world she dies and end up in the twilight world one year before the story starts. Charlie swan is her uncle. she's Edwards mate but bella is still his singer. Edward/oc
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but savannah._

**Savannah**

I'm riding my long board, with my bass guitar strapped to my back. I'm cruising through streets, when it happens. I'm hit by a car from behind and slammed into a tree. I feel all the ribs on my left side shatter. Pain explodes all over my chest and abdomen; I can feel the shattered bones puncture my lungs.

The car back away and drives off, I crumple to the ground, and cry out in pain when I land on my stomach. I hear shouting and someone rolls me over. The person tells me it's going to be okay.

I'm gasping for air even though I know it's useless. I'm dying at fifteen years old; well I kind of had a tingling feeling in my stomach that said something was going to happen. I cough up some blood. "I tried," I tell the person. I know it my time because it just became harder to breathe, so I stop.

I let the darkness take over, and my heart slows down then stops.

I wake up and take as deep breath. I look around and take in my surrounding. I'm in a car more exactly a police car. I look to my left and see a man with slightly curly hair and a mustache. He looks familiar. "so where are we going?" I ask the man.

"My house," he answers confused. I look at him closely and I spot a badge and it says Police Chief Charlie Swan. "Well I'm sorry about your parents, your father was a great man, and your mother was a wonderful sister in law," he tells me.

Wait what happened to my parents and Charlie was my uncle. So I'm going to forks so does that mean I'm going to forks high. "Charlie am I going to forks high?" I ask him. He nods, o fuck I'm in the twilight world and I'm not even a big fan I only watched the movies because my sister dragged me to them. "What year is it again," I ask him.

"2004 January 23," he tells me.

So I got sucked into the twilight world one year before it even starts, and I can't even go home because I'm dead there. I feel tears prick my eyes, threatening to fall. I wipe them away before they can fall.

Charlie pulls up to a house and stops the car. I unbuckle myself and get out going to the trunk. I open it and see my base guitar and my favorite long board that my dad gave me, with a suite case.

I grab my base guitar and long board; I turn around and see a moving truck. Charlie gets my suit case and starts leading me to my room. I walk in and it's empty good because I want to decorate the way I want to. I look to the corner and see my grand piano. Well it's a good thing I'm on the lower level, so I got a room that was practically the size of my old living room, it was small but my room is big.

I go out and help the movers and I bring in boxes while the movers bring in my couch that folds out into a futon. The movers get all my furniture while Charlie and I get the boxes. I grab the last things in the truck which was my acoustic bass guitar and my long boards.

The movers leave and I spend the next four hours moving furniture and putting clothes away. Charlie comes in and tells me lunch is ready. I walk out of my room and toward the kitchen and I smell pizza, I look in the box and find cheese a grab a couple of slices, put them on a plate and walk back to my room.

I eat lunch while I put my books on my book shelf. I get to my box with all my sheet music. It's a good thing that each song has folder. I put all the folders in the piano bench. And I put my binder on the music stand next to my bass guitars. I make sure there is a side table next to my couch and I put my phone on it.

I put my rack of longs boards near the door and I put my punching bag in the far corner of the room. I put my netbook computer on the desk that I have against the wall in front of the window. I get my toiletries and put them in the bathroom across the hall from my room.

I finish putting everything away and in their place by dinner time. I walk into the kitchen and see Charlie already at the table drinking a beer and eating some leftover pizza. I get a glass of water and sit down. I take some pizza and eat it.

"You're going to start school tomorrow, but I won't be here to give you a ride so you'll either have to walk or ride your board," he tells me. "Since you don't know the way just follow the highway and you'll be at the school."

I nod "I'm going to go to bed early I tell him," I leave the kitchen and go to my room and grab a tank top and boy shorts, then go my bathroom, well technically it's mine because I'm the only one living down stairs. I undress and take my glasses off and get in the shower and turn on the water. I start washing my hair with the almond scented head and shoulder shampoo. I wash my self then get out, I dry myself off and get dressed and put my glasses back on.

I look at my 5'9 self in the mirror, my milk chocolate eyes look bigger cause of my glasses and my shoulder length layered caramel colored hair is a deep brown, because of the water. I go back to my room and sit on my bench. I put my fingers on the keys and start playing something I composed for my parents two years ago.

I finish playing and go over to my window and open it. I go to my couch and I unfold it, I put the pillow in their right full places and I get under the duvet and I immediately fall asleep.

**Edward**

"Edward your mate arrived today," Alice told me. I look into her mind and see the girl that supposed to be my mate sitting in a patrol car with Charlie swan sleeping. "She's only fifteen so she's going to be in our grade, she turns sixteen next month on the 26th."

I nod "she's going to be at the school tomorrow," she continues.

_There will be more Edward next chapter. Tell me what you think, I would like to know._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Savannah_

**Savannah **

I wake up to the alarm on my phone blaring; I reach over grab my phone and shut it off. I think it's funny how all my things got transported with me, well everything but my medication. So I guess I'll be living with severe depression in this world. I throw the blanket off of me and get up. I go over to my dresser. Should I go with happy and cheery clothing or the dark and depressing clothing that I love so much. I'm not being sarcastic when I say that.

I'll go with the dark and depressing clothing it'll keep unwanted characters away. So I pick out a black lacy bra, cargo pants and a skin tight V-neck t-shirt, it's a good thing I'm thin and have a nice bust, or this wouldn't work. Yay black all around, I put the clothing on. I grab a pair of socks I put those on and I slide in to my vans, guess what color.

I go over to my bed side table and put on my glasses on, I grab my over the shoulder school bag, I put everything I need for school in there including my netbook and its charger, and my noise canceling head phones. I also put some sheet music in there.

I go to the bathroom, and brush my teeth. I finish with that and go back to my room. I grab my backpack and I put I put it on.

I grab my fastest long board and walk out of my room. I go to the kitchen and grab a protein bar, there's a note on the fridge saying Charlie's gone to work and key on the table. I eat my protein bar and throw the trash away. I grab the key and walk out of the house locking up; I put the key in my pocket.

I put my board on the ground and start riding to school. I really don't care about speed; it's avoiding the dumbasses that decide to run in front of me. I get to the school fifteen minutes later. When I get there I get off my board making it jump into my hand. I walk toward the office building.

I can feel all the eyes of the student body watching me. I walk into the office building and go over to the desk. "Savannah Markey, I'm here to pick up my schedule," I tell the lady behind the desk.

She hands me my schedule, a map, and some slips for my teachers to sign. I walk out the building. I look at my schedule all the basics but I have a free period because I didn't sign up for an elective. I walk to my home room following my map. I walk in to the class room and take a seat in the back. I take out my sheet music and start memorizing it so I can play later.

The bell rings and the teacher comes in, I go up to him and give him the slip to sign. I really don't care about the teacher name unless I've gotten in trouble. He signs it and tells me to sit down anywhere.

I sit down in the sit I was already sitting and see my sheet music is gone. I look to the right no one is sitting there, and I look to the left a boy is sitting and what do you know he has my sheet music.

"May I have my sheet music back please?" I ask politely.

"There's no name on it did you compose it," the boy asks. He turns his head and I get a better look at him, messy hair, butterscotch eyes flawless white skin, strong jaw. I think about those characteristics for a second, dammit I've met a vampire, an animal drinking vampire. It's not that I'm afraid I'm just surprised.

"Yes it was meant to be a duet, but I don't have anyone to play with me anymore, so I changed it to a solo," I tell the vampire. "Do you play you've taken quite the interest in the piece?"

"Yes I do play, and if you would like I could play the duet with you," he says to me.

"That would be nice, thank you I'm Savannah Markey," I say in introducing myself.

"Edward Cullen," he says sticking his hand out, I shake it laughing lightly.

"I have the duet version at my house, I bring it to school tomorrow," I tell him.

"Or I can give you a ride home and we can start working on it then," he compromises. I nod and I say my thanks. All through home room we we're talking about our favorite composers.

Home room ends and I go to my text class with my board in my hand. I get to my next class and see Edwards in it too. I gave the teacher the slip to sign and she tells me to sit behind Mr. Cullen.

That how all my classes went if I had Edward in it I sat next to him or behind. My classes went regularly. I get to my free period it's the one before lunch, I go to the auditorium thinking that's where the piano will be.

I look at the map and start running towards the auditorium, so I get there before the bell rings. I make it there, I walk in and there's a piano on the stage. I walk over to the stage and walk up the stairs up on to it.

I set my bag and board down and I get my sheet music out with a pencil. I put the sheet music on the stand above the keys, not that I use the sheet music, because I've already memorized it.I start fingering the keys, I start playing what I feel, not playing any song in particular.

I feel tear run down my face as I play. Sobs are ripping my chest but I keep playing, the bells rings and I know its lunch time.

**Edward**

The bells rings as a sign of lunch, I have to tell my family that my mate already knows what we are she caught it on her own and read the signs. I walk at human speed to the cafeteria I look around and I don't see her.

And that when I hear a beautiful tune but it's sad, I wonder why. Well anyway I walk to the table where my family is. "She's knows about us, my mate I'm going to go find her," I tell them.

_I knew she was special, hopefully she'll be welcomed to the family sooner: Alice_

I ignore the other because there not entirely appropriate and some are just mean. I walk out of the cafeteria following the sound of the piano. I follow the music to the auditorium where I find Savannah sobbing heavily while playing.

I run up to her at human pace and I gently turn her around, stopping her from playing. She looks up at me and start crying harder. I pick her up and set her in my lap, I wrap my arms around her and let her cry into my neck. She calms down to silent tears.

"I know what you are," she tells me. "tell you family to come home I want to tell you how I know, I want to get it off my chest so it doesn't hurt me."

I get a txt from saying they're on the way home. "they're on their way home," I tell her. "I'm going to take you to the nurse and tell them you had an anxiety attack."

She gets off my lap and pick up her stuff, she put her sheet music into her bag. I lead her to the nurses office, we get there and the nurse sees Savannah "oh dear what happened?" the nurse asks.

"she had an anxiety attack," I answer. "May I take her home?" I ask.

The nurse nods and says she'll inform the rest of Savannah's teachers. I lead her to my car and unlock it, I open her door for her. She buckles up, I close her door and I get in. I start the car and drive to my house.

_So I told you there would be more Edward, so please tell me what you think._


End file.
